


Oh, Baby...

by kt_anansi



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Carol needs him, Emotional Intimacy, F/M, Family Dynamic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Luka just wants to be loved, Luka talks about his backstory, Medical stuff, Rare Pairings, Romance, and to love others, lots of feelings, soft Luka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Prompt: Hello! Could [you] write something with/about Carol and Luka from ER? I found zero fanfic. I give you free rein. M rated would be the best as you write that kind of stuff amazingly well but maybe that would be too much to ask for and the Doug/Carol fandom would curse you :) But if it's not too much... :DThere will be M rated stuff, promise. ;)Although I ship Luby endgame, I think this will be a nice little stop on the road. I do so love Carol and Luka's dynamic and familiarity!Set during and after 6X09, Luka and Carol find themselves bonding as he offers to help her with Tess and Kate. The pair find themselves in an unconventional, but healing relationship.





	Oh, Baby...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessamerigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/gifts).



For the first time since his family died, Luka spent Christmas with a beautiful woman and her two miraculous infants.  

They weren’t his family; he had to remind himself. But it was second nature really, for him to slip into the step-dad role.  She is just a friend; he told himself as Carol sat next to Haleh, rocking Kate back and forth. Taking Tess in his arms, he took Haleh’s spot. Luka missed the feel of a child in his arms. Marco had been almost two when he died. Luka was thankful that Carol had girls if there had been a little boy... It would have been too much. The wound was too fresh. 

"Well, the results came back again. Kate is fine." 

Carol let out a hollow laugh, as she turned to the window and wiped a single tear away. 

“I don’t get it...” Carol said, staring out the window, her exhaustion tore at Luka's heart- the poor woman, “I thought I could do this, Luka.”  

Carefully, the doctor put Tess back in her car seat. Pivoting, he lightly set his hands on Carol’s knees, “Carol, listen to me,” when she looked down at him, he continued, “you are _so strong._  Stronger than you know. You can do this. All you need is a little help.”  

Breaking down, she began to cry, “I know, but Doug isn’t here, and my Mom can only do so much, and I am just so tired... I can’t...” 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Luka said, soothing her nerves, “as long as you are okay with it, I am happy to help. I was a parent, after all. I have experience.” 

“You  _were_ a parent?” 

Luka pulled his hands back, feeling the sting of regret. He wasn’t ready for this. Luka couldn't tell her. It wasn’t the right time, and he hadn’t prepared himself for opening those wounds, not just yet.  

“Luka?” with her free hand, Carol brushed his cheek, “You don’t have to tell me. I shouldn’t pry.” 

“No, no...” he choked out, “I will tell you I promise. Just not today. Is that alright?”  

“Of course,” Carol nodded, her hand lingering on his face. Slowly she ran her thumb over his chin, Luka could feel his stubble bristling under soft fingers, “Luka, you are such a good man, thank you.” 

Relishing her touch, he leaned into it. It had been so long since a woman had touched him tenderly. Feeling a warmth in his chest, it was all Luka could do to stay in one place, and not try to kiss her. A kiss wasn't what she needed right now; she needed a friend. 

With a nod and a smile, Luka rocked back onto his heels and rose to his feet.  As he stood, he adjusted his trousers and coat, “I have patients to check on... you call me if you need me?” 

Carol caught his hand and smiled, “Of course, thank you, Luka.”  

“Anytime,”  he said, brushing her soft hand with his thumb. 

_Oh, was he in trouble now?_

 


End file.
